Griffon Kato
Griffon Kato is a pervert (especially towards Elie) and is the leader of a small island. Appearance Griff is a blue blob. He has big Red lips, a long nose, and a skirt on the bottom of his body. He has no legs, and his arms reach the ground. He is around 18 inches tall. When sleeping, he floats around and can talk gibberish. It's unknown how he floats in the air. Personality Griffon is portrayed as a pervert as he is seen taking pictures of women at casinos and such.Rave Master. Episode 25 He is determined to help others, and he often spends time in creating maps. History Griff is a sentinoid that lived on an island in the middle of a war with the Pudding Head army. The Pudding Head army are people with pudding heads and had wanted to take over Griff's island. Then Plue came along. Plue was introduced to the islanders and then told about the war. Plue saved the island with courage and the island thought he sacrificed himself for them. Ever since, the islanders agreed to call him Master Plue. A few months later, Griff left the island to become a horse and carriage chief. He met up with Haru and the gang as a horse and carriage chief. Now he is a companion in the battle between RAVE and Dark Bring. Synopsis Lance arc He first appears when Haru, Elie, and Plue are getting ready to leave Punk Street. Elie introduces Haru to Griffon and his horse, Tanchimo. On the way to Ska Village, Griffon shows his skills as a navigator and tells Haru and Elie that they have to head north to Ska Village and then, head to Experiment.Rave Master: Chapter 18 and Episode 9 Dancing Thunder arc As he leads his gang into Ska Village, it starts to rain hard. When Elie starts shivering in fear due to the lightning, Griffon proposes that they should stay at the inn until the rain stops.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20 However, a young female inn owner informs Griffon and the gang that the rain has been going on forever. When Elie venture out to meet the lightning man, Griffon stays behind at the inn while Haru and Plue chase after Elie.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21 Shuda arc As Griffon and company ride towards the mines at the Land of Fall Stars, they see Demon Card already there. They decided to sneak around, but Plue is gone. Elie and Griffon search for Plue, and they bump into some guards. Elie easily beat the guards and stripped them. They reunite with Haru who is with a bear. After Haru and Elie sneak into the cave and manage to run away from Demon Card soldiers, Haru and Elie use Griffon as a life raft on the lake. As they arrive, Griffon, Elie, and Plue start to fall asleep, Haru tries to destroy the flowers only to spread the sleeping pollen. Once the gang wakes up, they meet Dr. Schneider who gave them pills. He leads further in the cave, but they get lost, so Plue leads them to the Rave stone.Rave Master Anime: Episode 13 Along the way, the gang gets exhausted, and they decide to take a nap. During their nap time, Dr. Schneider tries to kill Haru only to be stopped by Musica who has changed his appearance. When Haru and Musica argue, Dr. Schneider escapes, and Griffon is all tied up. Rave Master Anime: Episode 14 At the location of the Rave stone, the gang find Deerhound, the talking bear from before. After Haru beats Dr. Schneider, Shuda appears and activates his ship that carries Griffon's gang up to the sky. While Haru fights Shuda, Griffon remains with Elie and Musica as they fight Shuda's henchmen.Rave Master Anime: Episode 15-16 After Haru's company defeat Shuda and his henchmen, they have to escape the falling ship by taking one of the planes. Rave Master Anime: Episode 17-18 Mystery of Elie arc Griffon and his gang enter Experiment city where they learn more about the Rave Stones at a Symphonia museum. When Elie mysteriously disappeared, Griffon and the others search hard for her. After Elie and Haru endured an intense battle with Sieg Hart, Griffon and the gang enjoy a good time at the beach before heading off to their next destination. Rave Master Anime: Episode 19 and 24 Tower of Din arc After falling below the desert sands, Griffon and the gang find themselves in Rabarrier City where Remi Maltese, Solasido, and Fua informs them about Gale and his army of demons.Rave Master Anime: Episode 27 When Haru ventures off to meet Gale, Remi's group move out to help Haru.Rave Master Anime: Episode 28 At the Tower of Din, they reunite with Haru, and L'tiangle uses his Soul Palace ability to separate the gang. While the others are fighting the Palace Guardians, Griffon, Plue, Elie, and Remi are facing off with Rionette. Though, Griffon's group are immobilized by Rionette's Shadow Doll and are forced to watch Rionette squeezing Remi to death.Rave Master Anime: Episode 31 In the nick of time, Solasido attacks Rionette, and Griffon and the others tend to Remi while formulating a plan. Although Griffon proposes that Elie should distract Rionette with her body, Elie has Griffon distract their enemy. Rave Master Anime: Episode 32 As Griffon changes shape and form, Elie signals for him to launch Plue at Rionette. Though, they fail, but Solasido uses his telekinetic ability to make Plue destroy Rionette's Dark Bring. Then, Elie finishes him off.Rave Master Anime: Episode 32 With all five palace guardians defeated, Haru tells the gang to head back in order to treat Musica and Fua's wounds. Shortly after Haru's tragic victory against King, Griffon explains to Fua why Haru will not bury his father at Garage Island to avoid making his sister cry. After the Tower of Din incident, the gang hops on the Silver Rhythm ship and head off to Symphonia.Rave Master Anime: Episode 38 Symphonia arc Powers and Abilities He has absolutely no skills in combat. Though he can change shape and be split in two while staying alive but he'll die if he can't recover after 6 and a half hours from that. He is known as Griffon Ka and To at that time and he can reform back into one body.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 92, Page 9 Also, he can change into weird forms to distract opponents.Rave Master Anime: Episode 32 Relationships *'Elie': In the beginning of their relationship, Elie did not seem to notice how obsessive and perverted Griffon was until later on. Griffon would obsess over Elie's body to a point where he would occasionally peeps on her while she bathes and changes clothes. There are many examples of his perverted deeds. In many instances, he has stolen her panties. When thinking of a strategy to defeat Rionette, he proposes that Elie should distract the enemy by having Griffon rub her breasts in order to prove the enemy.Rave Master. Episode 32 When Lunar attacked them, Griffon would hide inside Elie's shirt. Despite how Griffon is very perverted, he cares about his teammates especially Elie. During the Symphonia Arc, Elie protects him from Julius. When Elie is about to get hit by Julius's sword, Griffon jumps in and gets cut in half. Luckily, Griffon Kato is still alive. *'Plue': At first, Griffon thinks lowly of Plue when he first rescue Plue from dolphins near his island. He finds Plue strange, but he is happy that Plue loves his lollipops. In a battle against the pudding army, Griffon and his gang are at awed with Plue's bravery and tenacity. From that day, Griffon calls Plue with an honorific, sama, at the end. Appearances in Other Media *He makes a lot of cameos in Hiro Mashima's recent work, Fairy Tail. **In the manga, he does appear in some of the manga chapter covers. Fairy Tail. One Woman! The Decisive Outfit (Chapter 91) **In the anime, he is shown as a statue in a hidden ruins where Gajeel and his gang fought Samuel.Fairy Tail. That Which Exceeds Calculation (Episode 137) Trivia *He hates pudding with a passion.Rave Master. Episode 40 Quotes I'll help you guys by running away! Battles & Events *Elie, Remi Maltese, Griffon Kato & Plue vs. Rionette References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rave Warriors Category:Sentinoids